Loneliness
by blacksamantha
Summary: Author Comment: I will not turn the story that much, although there are twists but still generally based on the manga Bleach. As we all know, Ulquiorra died in the original manga so this is a tragic story. T T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.

Author Comment: I will not turn the story that much, although there are twists but still generally based on the manga Bleach.  
As we all know, Ulquiorra died in the original manga so this is a tragic story. T_T

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS  
**

**Part I - To Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo's house seems to fade slowly. The wind started to dry up the tears from her cheeks. She didn't realize that she was already at the meeting point where the Espada told her to go –the park. It's as if she went there with willingness in her body –her reiatsu is forcing her to move but her heart is unwilling to do so.

When she saw the Espada, she only felt one thing... emptiness.


	2. Part II - The Arrival

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part II: The Arrival**

It was only darkness but she can see the Espada clearly. She was walking behind him. A few moments later, she saw a dim light from where the Espada is standing and it continues to grow brighter until she realized that she was already inside a dimly lit spacious room.

She gazed around and saw a broad and high platform in front of her. Above it were the familiar faces she once saw at Soul Society –the captains of the 9th Division, the 3rd Division, and the 5th Division Sosuke Aizen.

It was just a limited greeting welcoming Inoue to Las Noches. More Arrancars gathered and their eyes were fixed at the strange woman in front of them. Inoue felt the heaviness of their reiatsu and became more terrified when she felt the intense power of Aizen's reiatsu.

Aizen knew there were questions in the eyes of the Arrancars and to answer them, he asked Inoue to heal the arm of one of his Espada -Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Without hesitation, Inoue healed Grimmjow's arm. And from that moment, everybody knew that the woman shall be treated importantly –she is already Aizen's property.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	3. Part III - An Empty Room

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part III: AN Empty Room**

Thank goodness this room has a lighter aura. She thought.

The room was big. It was dark but there was a dim light. There's a big sofa, comfortable enough for Inoue to sleep in. Besides the big carpet on the floor and the two-piece dining set, there is no other furniture on that room –it was barely empty and there's nothing to do. She was just a perfect slave. Her only purpose is to heal those Arrancars that cause the endless battle in her world –no, her previous world.

**Flashback:**

**Aizen: "Ulquiorra, I entrust Inoue in your hands. Make sure she will live until I say so."**

_He entrusted me in the hands of that Espada. I must be safe here… for now. That Espada… he is different from them. He is silent… he might have a heart… no way. He is an Arrancar. They don't have a heart. He is just different from those fearless and warfreak Arrancars. It's odd that I can't sense anything from him… emotions, feelings… there is nothing compared to the other Espada –Grimmjow who is full of angst and ready to kill… Ulquiorra is empty._

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	4. Part IV - A Cold Encounter

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part IV: A Cold Encounter**

Inoue hardly slept even though the sofa is the most comfortable sofa she had sat upon. She missed the world she had as well as her friends. She felt weak realizing that she had not eaten since the Espada Ulquiorra met her and gave her the ultimatum. She can't tell how much time has passed since she left the human world but she is sure that it's been over a day.

Ulquiorra arrived with a subordinate. His subordinate has brought a tray of food.

Ulquiorra: "I came to bring you food. I believe you humans need to eat."

After the subordinate left the food on the table, Ulquiorra turned to leave the room.

Inoue: "I am not hungry."

Ulquiorra stopped.

Ulquiorra: "You will eat or else I will tie you down and force that food down to your throat."

Ulquiorra walked away leaving the words "I will be back in an hour."

I am right. He doesn't have a heart. Inoue thought.

Inoue was left with no choice but to eat.

After eating, she felt the presence of two Arrancars.

Menoly: "And there's the princess."

Inoue saw the two Arrancar. They were both present when she arrived to Las Noches. She felt an aura of anger in their reiatsu and she was terrified.

Lolly: "Menoly, let's go back."

Menoly: "Are you scared that Aizen will punish us, Lolly?"

Lolly: "We shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Menoly: "We will leave as soon as I kill that human."

Menoly walked towards Inoue and held her roughly in the face.

Menoly: "You do not belong here woman. You should not have come here you ugly weird being!"

Menoly pushed Inoue hard on the floor. "It's such a shame that Aizen gave such importance to a worthless thing like you! He even ordered his fourth Espada to take care of you! It's disgusting!"

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared.

Ulquiorra: "What's disgusting, Menoly?"

Ulquiorra was just standing but that question was a threat to Menoly.

With an angered look on Menoly's face, she stared at Ulquiorra and there was a moment of silence.

Menoly: "Let's go Lolly!"

Ulquiorra: "You both understand that I am ordered to keep that woman alive until Aizen says so."

Menoly walks away from Inoue.

Ulquiorra: "That means I will do everything to keep that woman alive."

Menoly and Lolly walked away from the room.

Ulquiorra: "Even if I have to kill those who are a threat to her."

Still terrified, Inoue stared at Ulquiorra's eyes. She knew he meant what he said.

That moment felt long to Inoue. She was looking not just to his eyes but somewhere deeper. For a moment she felt him through his eyes and she looked away.

_It's sad… and cold._

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	5. Part V - The Silent Soul

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part V: The Silent Soul**

Inoue just stared at the crescent moon that can be seen in the small window of her room.

All day long, she was just staring at it and thinking about her friends… Ichigo… and the Espada.

**Flashback:**  
**Menoly: "It's such a shame that Aizen gave such importance to a worthless thing like you! He even ordered his fourth Espada to take care of you! It's disgusting!"**

_He was the fourth Espada… stronger than Grimmjow –the sixth Espada._

_His eyes…_

**Flashback:**  
**Ulquiorra: "Even if I have to kill those who are a threat to her."**

I felt sadness in his cold eyes. Maybe he is alone… Well, they are Arrancars –they are loners! But no! Even if they are Arrancars, they can have companions… they have comrades.

Inoue sighed.

_What the hell are you thinking Inoue! Stop thinking about it. You don't care._

"You have deep thoughts, woman." It was Ulquiorra.

It was a surprise and Inoue almost jumped to her feet. She saw Ulquiorra leaning on the opening of the room. She wondered how long he was there.

Ulquiorra: "Your food is ready."

Inoue: "Will you join me… or atleast just stay until I am finished."

Ulquiorra did not answer.

Inoue: "I'm going to be crazy here."

Ulquiorra: "Then go crazy. As if I care."

Inoue: "Of course you'll care! If I've gone crazy here, I might kill myself. If that happens, you'll be dead to Aizen."

There was a few moment of silence.

Ulquiorra: "Just tell me when you're finished."

And Inoue was satisfied. She knew that he would stay.

She was about to finish her meal and yet she was thinking of how to start a conversation with the Espada.

Inoue: "Uhhmm…"

She's blushing. It was an odd feeling –a shy moment.

Inoue: "Can I call you Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra looked at her.

Inoue: "Or do you want me to call you Mr. Espada? Or just Mr. Emo-Arrancar?"

Inoue looked at Ulquiorra and she found him staring at her. She looked away. She blushed more and started drinking the tea.

_Emo-Arrancar? What the hell are you thinking again Inoue! You are such an idiot! As if he knows what "emo" means!_

Ulquiorra did not answer.

Inoue: "I guess, I'll just call you Ulquiorra."

She said it in a low voice.

Inoue: "This tea is good. I never expect Hueco Mundo to have this kind of tea."

She tried talking again.

Ulquiorra: "Are you finished?"

Inoue: "Uhhm… yes. I think so."

Ulquiorra: "My subordinate will come in a while. You should rest now."

Ulquiorra walked away.

Ulquiorra: "Do not think too much."

Inoue: "OK. Ahhm… Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra stopped.

Inoue: "Thank you."

Inoue smiled.

Ulquiorra noticed her smile and he disappeared in the darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	6. Part VI - The Blue Skies

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part VI: The Blue Skies**

Inoue was able to sleep comfortably at last. When she opened her eyes, there was a man leaning at the side of her bathroom. He was looking at her. Half-awaked, she looked at his face and stared at his eyes. She has seen those eyes before. Those sad eyes… but something is different. As far as she knew, those eyes were cold but she felt a little warmth when she looked at them. She wonders if those eyes are real. She knows she is dreaming and soon she'll wake up but she will remember those eyes.

She's about to close her eyes when she heard a familiar voice.

Ulquiorra: "How long are you going to stare at me?"

And Inoue's eyes opened -big enough to be awake. She was astounded.

She realized that she was not dreaming at all. She was staring at a real person. Those eyes were also staring at her that time –it was real. Her face turned red and she sat up straight.

Ulquiorra: "The water is still warm. You can take a bath."

And he left.

The water in the tub was warm and Inoue appreciated it. It was a good bath.

After taking a bath, Inoue had nothing else to do but to sit at the carpet and stare at the moon. It's like a daily routine to her. Deep in her heart, there's still hope that she may be able to return to the human world. She felt a little ease after a few days of living in Hueco Mundo and she was thankful to that. She wondered that she felt better because of the bath… or maybe because she found a companion in that world.

_I don't even know him. Maybe it's trust… Really? I trust him? As far as I know, he can kill me anytime Aizen says._

She felt a reiatsu coming. It was Ulquiorra's. Finally, she can notice his reiatsu.

_I must be better now that I can notice his reiatsu. I barely notice his presence during the past days._

Ulquiorra: "Come with me."

Inoue just stared at him and did not move.

Ulquiorra realized that she wasn't going to move.

Ulquiorra: "I'm not going to kill you yet… or do you want me to carry you by force?"

_Such a demanding person._

Inoue stood up and followed Ulquiorra.  
They walked along the dimly lit corridors of Las Noches. At the end of the corridor was a door.

Ulquiorra opened a door and brightness appeared in front of them.

Inoue was amazed by what she saw. She can't believe that inside that big palace was a place like that of her world. The place is bright as daylight in the human world –there are blue skies.

Inoue: "The roof…"

Ulquiorra: "It was Aizen who ordered to design this part of Las Noches as it is now."

Inoue: "It's like in my world… I mean the human world."

Inoue started to walk and wandered in that place and Ulquiorra just followed her behind.

Inoue: "Except there are no living flowers."

Ulquiorra: "Hueco Mundo is different than the living world."

Inoue's face showed sadness and Ulquiorra noticed the change. He barely understands the expressions on her face but he knows that it is different than what he saw before.

**Flashback:**  
**Ulquiorra: "Do not think too much."**

**Inoue: "OK. Ahhm… Ulquiorra…"**

**Ulquiorra stopped.**

**Inoue: "Thank you."**

**Inoue smiled.**

Ulquiorra realized that the feeling that time was lighter. This time he felt her aura was a little heavy. He doesn't understand the feelings or the emotions of the humans. He is an Arrancar in the first place.

Ulquiorra: "Let's go back."

Without a word, Inoue followed Ulquiorra back to her room.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	7. Part VII - The News

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part VII: The News**

If she could follow the time at the human world, it's already evening and any moment Ulquiorra will come to serve her food and she was right.

As soon as the food was served on the table, Ulquiorra and his subordinate left. There are no words. Not even Inoue said a thing but she smiled and he noticed it again. He felt that her aura was a little lighter.

When she was finished with her dinner, Ulquiorra arrived. She was waiting for him but Ulquiorra has news for Inoue.

He waited for his subordinate to leave first before talking.  
Ulquiorra: "Your friends came to save you."

There was a few moment of silence and Inoue finally spoke.

Inoue: "Are you going to kill them?"

Without an answer, Ulquiorra slowly left the room leaving Inoue with an unanswered question.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	8. Part VIII - The Flower

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part VIII: The Flower**

The next day, only Ulquiorra's subordinate came to serve Inoue.

She has no appetite to eat. She was thinking of Ichigo and the others. She thought whether Ulquiorra was ordered to kill them that's why he was not around but her thoughts wandered when she saw a flower on the tray of her food.

The flower was real and live. She can't be wrong. That flower came from the human world. She smiled and almost forgot about Ichigo and the others.

She barely eats that time. She sat at the sofa after eating and stared at the flower. She wandered her thoughts and trying to sense the reiatsu of her friends –but there was none.

_Why can't I feel them? Are they dead? Are you the one who killed them? No! There's no way that Ichigo will die. What are you thinking Inoue! Stop thinking that they're dead… But why did you come here Ichigo? When Ulquiorra told me that you came to save me, I felt happy. But you shouldn't come here Ichigo. You fool. Coming here is my own will. I can't leave this place… or is it because I don't want to leave this place? No…_

She looked at the flower on her hand and her thoughts were cleared. She closed her eyes.

_I am a fool. This is not my world._

She remembered Ulquiorra's eyes.

_Those sad eyes…_

Ulquiorra: "They're not dead yet."

Again, Inoue was surprised at the sudden appearance of the Espada. But something inside her was happy when she heard his voice.

Inoue: "Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra: "It's not yet time to kill Ichigo."

Ulquiorra noticed that Inoue was holding the flower that he ordered to include to his subordinate.

Inoue stood up and walked to where Ulquiorra was standing. She reached the hand of Ulquiorra and held it with her two hands.

Inoue: "Thank you."

Ulquiorra stared at her.

For a few moments, they were staring at each other and Inoue came to her mind that she was still holding his hand. She suddenly dropped it when she realized that she was already blushing.

_You're stupid Inoue! You have the guts to hold his hand and now you're blushing!_

Inoue: "I mean… ahhm… Thank you for not killing my friends yet… and for the flower."

Inoue turned around and hurriedly walked back to the sofa.

Inoue: "I am just happy."

And she smiled to him.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	9. Part IX - Order To Kill

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part IX: Order To Kill**

Few more days have passed. Inoue was spending her time in the warm bath tub. She was thinking about the moment when she held Ulquiorra's hand.

_It's cold. His skin was somewhat soft but I can feel the hardness beneath it. It feels like steel. It's like a frozen human body._

She thought.

_If I look at him, his whole being… it's empty. His body is an empty shell… it's like it was built to fight –like a tool. He might not have a heart but when I look at his eyes, I can feel the sadness and coldness._

She noticed Ulquiorra's reiatsu from behind of the bathroom.

Ulquiorra: "You know that your friends are already here at Las Noches."

She remembered that she felt Ichigo's reiatsu yesterday.

Ulquiorra: "I already have the order to kill Ichigo."

And he left.

Frozen at the bath tub, Inoue was holding herself not to cry. She can't believe it. Her friends can die anytime. There was pain inside her heart. And tears finally came out of her eyes.

She thought about the times she shared with Ichigo and the others back then.

_Ishida… Chad… Ichigo…_

She closed her eyes and darkness engulfed her.

Ulquiorra came again to pick up the tray of food he served her earlier. He noticed that the food was left untouched and Inoue was not there.

Realizing that she had not come out from the bathe, there might be something that happened. He rushed to the bathroom. He felt something… strange… something that he had not felt before. It was fear.

He saw Inoue unconscious. He was about to touch her face when Inoue screamed.  
Inoue: "Ichigo!"

It was a dream. There were tears in her face. She realized that Ulquiorra was there and staring at her.

The panic that Ulquiorra felt was relieved. She's alive. But he was still wondering about that feeling. He shouldn't be feeling anything. He is an Espada and he fears nothing… he feels nothing.

Ulquiorra: "I can only assure that I won't be killing Ichigo in the next few more days… unless he will be killed by other Espada."

Those were the kindest words that he can say to her. He shouldn't be nice to her in the first place. He left when he knew that Inoue is fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	10. Part X - The Kindness

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part X: The Kindness**

Inoue was at the table reliving the wilted flower using her powers. Deep within her thoughts, she was counting the days. She can still feel Ichigo's reiatsu but it is not good. If only she can heal him.

From a far was Ulquiorra –just watching her. He will be serving her food in a few minutes. She barely ate since yesterday. He knew Inoue would get weaker if she will not eat.

Looking at her like that becomes his hobby ever since she arrived at Las Noches. Watching her move, eat, or sleep lets him realize that he was able to learn how a human lives. He also knew that he is starting to feel something from her aura. Her sadness. He wonders if that strange feeling is what makes a human different. He is an Arrancar –but why can he feel her sadness?

His subordinate came.

He left as soon as everything was served to Inoue but when he came back he saw the food untouched. Inoue was at the carpet staring at the moon.

Ulquiorra: "If you're not going to eat…"

He stopped when Inoue stood up slowly and smiled at him.

It was just a few steps when she stopped. He felt her reiatsu fade. Slowly falling to the ground, Ulquiorra rushed towards her and caught her. She lost consiousness.

He carried her to the sofa and lay her there to sleep. He did not leave the room.

Inoue woke up and found Ulquiorra sitting at the chair of her table.

Ulquiorra: "The food is still hot. It was served just a few minutes earlier."

He stood up and left. That was the only time he left Inoue's room since she lost her consiousness.

After watching him leave the room, Inoue stood up and walked towards the table to eat. She was surprised to find two flowers. The one was the flower she relived and the other is definitely a new one. It has a different color. They were placed inside a vase.

She smiled.

_You may not know it, but you have a kind heart… Ulquiorra._

_***** TO BE CONTINUED *****_

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	11. Part XI - The Hope

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part XI: The Hope**

Ulquiorra came back and was pleased to see that Inoue had emptied her plate.

Inoue: "Thank you."

Ulquiorra: "You should go back to rest. Your reiatsu is still weak."

Inoue: "Will you stay?"

Ulquiorra just looked at her.

Inoue: "Atleast if you're here, I am able to assure myself that you won't kill them yet."

_The truth is… if you are here. I won't feel alone._

There was silence. Ulquiorra just stood there and watched her. She walked towards the sofa and lie.

Inoue: "If one of these days you will not return, I understand. Maybe that's the day…"

She closed her eyes.

Inoue: "I'll just hope for a miracle that Ichigo… my friends… they are alive and that… you will return here."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "This woman…" He thought.

He walked towards her. She's already asleep. He looked at her and attempted to touch her hair but stopped. He just sat at the floor and leaned against the sofa.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	12. Part XII - Lonely Souls

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part XII: Lonely Souls**

She didn't open her eyes when she woke up. She tried to feel Ichigo's reiatsu and was relieved when she can still feel it. When she opened her eyes, she found Ulquiorra sitting at the floor beside the sofa. His eyes closed. He did not leave. She was staring at him.

_I don't feel alone right now because you stayed. Ulquiorra.. you are a lonely soul. I was a lonely soul too. Maybe we are soulmates… Stop it! Inoue what are you thinking!_

She silently laughed at herself. She was still looking at him.

_The truth is, I felt lucky because I have friends. Deep inside me I am happy. Maybe your sadness is because you are alone. I want to be by your side while I am here. I want to fill the emptiness within you._

With eyes still closed, Ulquiorra suddenly spoke.

Ulquiorra: "Do you always stare at people like that?"

Inoue was in panic.

Inoue: "No! No.. I'm not staring at you!"  
She was blushing.

Ulquiorra: "Aizen will meet you today."

Inoue: "Oh I see."

She stood up and she forced herself to do stretching just to move away from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stood up and walked closer and closer to her.

She felt him so close. His face is just a few inches away from her. She felt redness in her cheeks as Ulquiorra's face move a little bit closer.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

She closed her eyes.

Ulquiorra stopped.

Ulquiorra: "Woman… you need to wash your face before you see Aizen."

He turned back and walked away.

A little bit ashamed of herself for thinking something stupid, she hurried to the bathroom and washed her face.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	13. Part XIII - The Confrontation

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part XIII: The Confrontation**

Aizen called Inoue just to heal the Arrancars that cannot regenerate. She realized that it was a preparation for the big battle.

As soon as she was finished, Ulquiorra lead her back to her room. She was walking behind him. She already knew that the day is soon -confused because she was thinking of Ulquiorra and not Ichigo. She believes that Ichigo will win the battle no matter what. She trusts him. However, she is thinking about something else deep inside her.

_Ulquiorra… I don't want him to die._

They arrived at Inoue's room. When Ulquiorra is about to leave, she broke the silence.

Inoue: "Ulquiorra…"

He stopped walking.

Inoue: "Ulquiorra, I don't want you to be alone."

Ulquiorra continued to walk away from the room.

Inoue: "I don't want you to die."

He heard her but pretends not to hear.

_***** TO BE CONTINUED *****_

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	14. Part XIV - Abandoned

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part XIV: Abandoned**

It was another Espada, Grimmjow, who came to serve her the next day.

_Maybe…_

Grimmjow: "You can still feel his reiatsu… That means your friend is not yet dead."

She silently spoke "Ulquiorra…"

Grimmjow stopped and looked at her. Even though she said it in low voice, he was able to hear it.

Grimmjow: "He is fine, but I will be serving you from now on."

He did serve her in the next days. She did not saw Ulquiorra. Everytime Grimmjow comes, silence and loneliness fills the room. The flowers had wilted and she doesn't plan on reliving them. Ulquiorra abandoned her already.

Without knowing, Ulquiorra comes to watch her every time she sleeps. He then notices the wilted flowers and realizes that she lost her sense of living. He left her alone. He didn't want to be attached and grew closer to her knowing that a day will come that one of them will leave the other.

He remembered what she said earlier to Grimmjow.

**Flashback:**  
**Inoue: "This battle shall end soon."**

**Grimmjow: "It will."**

**Inoue: "Then Aizen will kill me soon."**

**Grimmjow did not utter a word.**

**Inoue: "I don't want to die alone."**

**Grimmjow left.**

The last words are not meant for Grimmjow. Intentionally or not, those words are meant for Ulquiorra.

He heard her. He was just leaning behind the walls of her room that time.

He was staring at her closely. He touched her hair. He cannot deny from his self that he is feeling something for the woman in front of her. She was still asleep. He touched her face. Her skin is soft and feels completely different than his. He moved closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She suddenly woke up.

_Ulquiorra…_

It was a dream, she thought.

Behind the wall of the room, Ulquiorra was leaning –feeling completely torn.

"I don't want to die alone too." He said to himself.

It wasn't a dream after all. It was real.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	15. Part XV - The Last Day

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part XV: The Last Day**

Inoue didn't eat the next day and Grimmjow saw the untouched food.

Grimmjow: "You didn't eat. You really are preparing yourself to die."

She didn't speak.

Grimmjow: "Anyway, this will be your last day in this room."

_So, this is it. Tomorrow everything will end. Ichigo will live or all of us will die here… Ulquiorra… you really didn't see me after all. I knew you were there but why can't you face me nor talk to me._

Grimmjow left.

Inoue: "Ulquiorra, don't die alone."

Ulquiorra was silent. He did not move from behind the wall.

She stood up. She was holding back her tears until she finally faced Ulquiorra. She knew he was there.

Her tears started to fell.

Inoue: "You left."

Ulquiorra was looking at her tears.

Inoue: "You made me feel alone when you knew that I don't want to be alone. You made me hate myself for believing that you have a heart even if it is impossible."

More tears fell from Inoue's eyes but Ulquiorra remained silent.

Inoue: "You left me when you knew that I don't want you to leave me. You're really a heartless, cold-hearted soul. I hate you."

Finally, it was unbearable for Ulquiorra to see Inoue crying. He grabbed her and embraced her tightly.

Ulquiorra: "When I die, I want you to be there –Inoue."

It was the first time he called Inoue by her name. She looked at him. Her eyes were still full of tears.

He held her face and kissed her. He knew that it would be the only chance to hold her and touch her. It will be the last day to be with her.

He carried her and laid her on the sofa. He kissed her passionately, caressed her, and feeling her touch. "Ulquiorra…" He heard her say his name and he gave her his world –a world where only the two of them cared about.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	16. Part XVI - The Goodbye

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Part XVI: The Goodbye**

The battle has almost ended.

It's as if Ichigo came back to life when his hollow body dissolved in the thin air leaving only him in his shinigami form. The hole in his chest from Ulquiorra's Cero disappeared as well.

Inoue was crying so hard. She wanted to stop them but she can't move. She saw Ulquiorra's body starts turning into ash.

He was fading.

She finally moved and walked towards him.

Ulquiorra looked at Inoue and reached for her.

Inoue run and reached his hand. She was crying and she embraced him.

"Inoue…"

Inoue kissed him… and his body completely faded in the air.

He didn't die alone.

She screamed his name.

"Ulquiorra!"

_Author Comment: OK… I told you I have a surprise for the Ulquihime fans out there… Here it is:_

_The story was tragic enough, right? So, as a bonus (since this is the first fan fiction I ever produced) I made another ending for this story. Yup! It's a double ending._

_And this time, it's a happy ending. _

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


	17. Bonus Ending - The Heart

ULQUIORRA & ORIHIME FAN FICTION  
**LONELINESS**

**Bonus Ending: The Heart**

The battle has almost ended.

It's as if Ichigo came back to life when his hollow body dissolved in the thin air leaving only him in his shinigami form. The hole in his chest from Ulquiorra's Cero disappeared as well.

Inoue was crying so hard. She wanted to stop them but she can't move. She saw Ulquiorra's body starts turning into ash.

He was fading.

Ulquiorra looked at Inoue.

Inoue run towards Ulquiorra and released her powers to heal him.

She was crying more heavily.

She embraced him.

"Inoue…"

Inoue kissed him as his body slowly regenerates with the help of Inoue's powers.

Ulquiorra: "You shouldn't heal me. I lost in this battle. I am meaningless now."

Inoue: "No. I am doing this because I'm giving meaning to your life."

Inoue touched Ulquiorra's face then down to the hole of his chest.

Inoue: "I want to fill the emptiness in here."

Then, Ichigo with his eyes fixed at Inoue and Ulquiorra, cannot still believe what he is seeing. His friend healed the enemy… and she was actually in love with the enemy. "Inoue…" are the only words he can say.

Inoue: "Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry."

Ichigo closed his eyes and silently took a deep breath.

Ichigo: "I will not kill you, Ulquiorra… the battle between us ends here."

Ulquiorra just kept silent. He already accepted the fact that he had lost in this battle. But there's one more thing that he wants to fight for… Inoue.

He wants to live. Ichigo was right. He became more human knowing Inoue and he wants to live for her.

Ulquiorra: "Ichigo… you are right. Our battle ends here. Aizen-sama already entrusted me this palace, and since I was defeated, I will stop fighting you humans. You can return to your world now."

He looked at Inoue.

Ulquiorra: "You are free to go now."

Inoue: "I will stay until I have completely healed you."

Inoue looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo: "I will go now, Inoue. Ishida will stay here with you."

Inoue: "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra and left. "I trust your words, Ulquiorra."

***** The End *****

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create the illustrations/images in this fiction. Credits are shown below the respective illustrations.  
Bleach and the characters in this story are created by Tite Kubo.


End file.
